hcsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saga: The Adventures of Lil Spanyerd
Little_Spaniard's Post I had dreams, you know. But I'll get to that later, because I want to tell you my story. I woke up and staring at me was Parthicus. I had heard of the spawn killers, and with my default skin, I was the perfect target. A kind player whose name I don't recall gave me some melons and reeds at the same time, truly a blessing I will not soon forget. I walked out of the spawn, jumped in some water, and promptly disconnected on Parthicus, letting him know that I would not succumb to his little game. I came back on and crossed a vast desert, my hunger slowly but surely decreasing. I came across a forest with naught but a few tops of trees with floating leaves. I harvested what little I could and built a boat. The open seas were my friend, as they protected me from the evils of hunger. There were many strange things along the way: a ravaged farm island, a huge lava fall running down a hillside. I at last came across a river with a light shining from a hill. The night would not be kind to me, so I broke my boat and bolted toward it. Upon jumping in, I found a cave spider grinder. I opened it and found it was defective; I nearly lost my life to poison, and would've died had I not been holding some life-saving dirt. Wounded and hungry, I stumbled down a cobblestone staircase to find an empty, semi-tilled farm and seeds in a chest. I planted those wheat seeds and melon seeds of my own. Meanwhile, I wandered around this strange base until I came across an abandoned mine. I crafted a sword and harvested the webs and built a fishing rod. I was saved! The rest of my story sort of overlaps, as it consisted of simultaneously hunting for diamonds, trying to pool my resources and join the Melon Ballers, and farming reeds. And now for the end of my tale. I was foolish and tried to build a fountain. I had towered some cobblestone to the maximum height and I placed some water at the top. I had thought that water fell at the same speed as a player, so I jumped into it. It did not fall as quickly as I thought it would, and so I hurtled downward, dying at the base of my fountain. A Different Perspective "Cold night" I mumbled to the rain, hoping the noise would not attract the skeletons and creepers lingering nearby. I never thought my life would come to this: Me watching crops grow while huddled under a dirt overhang, my not-so-subtle camouflage from the bloodthirsty cannibals that were rumored to thrive on this small island. I went out in the morning to collect bones for fertilizer, but there were none. As I trudged back to my little hideaway, I realized that the pangs in my stomach were turning into more than just an inconvenience - My life was on the line. I decided to venture out to find something; a cow, a chicken, an abandoned melon farm, rotten flesh from zombies taken by the sunrise, it really didn't matter. Nearby was a hillside flowing with lava, a good landmark for me to reference as I take to the river. I decided to build a boat and hungrily sail into the unknown. It wasn't long before I came across a bridge. I hung back for a bit to see if anyone was around, then approached carefully. Next to the bridge was a tall, thin needle pointing to the heavens. "That's weird" I grumbled, jumping out of my craft to take a closer look. All of the sudden I noticed various items floating in the water at the tower's base: An iron helm, various diamond devices, and most importantly; Melons!!! I quickly gobbled up 4 melon slices, armed myself with the stranger's goods, and tried to piece together what unfortunate event had occurred to someone else that I might receive such good fortune. As a condolence, I left a sign in the place where this unnamed person passed "I know you will never read this, but thank you!" Category:Stories